A to K
by shikitsu
Summary: Kumpulan drabbles dari A sampai K. Tentang Aomine dan Kise.


Kumpulan _drabbles_ dari A sampai K. Tentang Aomine dan Kise. / _**AU, sho-ai, **_**penggunaan beberapa kata yang 'menjurus'.**

**Kuroko no Basuke**

_**Disclaimer **_**: **_Not me. I just own the fic._  
_**Characters **_** : **Daiki Aomine, Ryouta Kise.  
_**Words**_** : **1.143**  
**_**Rated**_** : **_Teen_ (14+)  
_**Warnings**_** : **AoKise, _AU, sho-ai, _penggunaan beberapa kata yang 'menjurus'_, drabbles._

_**Angst**_

"Huhuhu … Aomine-_cchi_, filmnya sedih sekali, ya? Humphh—" Kise mengeluarkan ingusnya dengan suara keras sekali pada sebuah tisu.

"Kau tak perlu berlebihan begitu 'kan, Kise? Menjijikkan tahu." Aomine tak ambil peduli, berpura-pura tidak mengenal yang berambut pirang.

"Tapi—tapi, wanita tadi kasihan sekali ketika kekasihnya yang berkulit coklat dan tinggi juga tampan itu meninggal karena tertabrak mobil, tergilas roda truk, dan berakhir dengan tubuh hancur. Pasti rasanya sedih sekali."

"Kise, hentikan deskripsimu. Perasaanku tak enak."

_**Bottom**_

"Aomine_cchi_, lihat di bagian bawahmu! Dia berdiri!" Kise berteriak nyaring ditengah kerumunan manusia di kebun binatang yang sontak membuat para pengunjung yang hadir menoleh ke arah mereka dengan berbagai macam tatapan asing.

"Ap—apa?! Aku tidak sedang bernafsu!" Balas Aomine dengan muka memerah. Walaupun perkataannya juga memalukan, tapi di fitnah bahwa 'bagian bawahnya' berdiri yang berarti Ia sedang bernafsu itu lebih memalukan—apalagi di tempat umum.

"Bukan itu, _Eromine-cchi_! Lihat! Tupainya berdiri dibawah kakimu!"

Oh.

_**Clown**_

"Kau sedang apa, Kise?" Aomine memperhatikan Kise, kekasihnya yang sedang sibuk merias wajahnya dengan heran.

"Bernafas, mendengar, berbicara, mengerjakan sesuatu, bergerak—"

"Cukup. Maksudku, untuk apa kau memakai kostum badut itu?"

"Ini? Aku ingin menghiburmu agar wajah kusutmu itu kembali ceria, Aomine-_cchi_!" Ujar Kise girang, sembari membentangkan kedua tangannya dan melompat.

Aomine semakin menambah kerutan di dahinya. "Tidak perlu seperti itu, 'kan? Kau disini saja sudah cukup untukku." Aomine berkata santai. Terlalu santai hingga Ia tak menyadari Kise sudah tepar—pingsan karena serangan jantung.

_**Dark**_

Kuning-biru. Cantik-tampan. Ceria-muram. Putih-gelap. Pasangan yang serasi. Sampai tiba-tiba—

"Ada apa dengan kulitmu?" Aomine bertanya pada Kise yang tampil beda hari ini ketika Ia menjemputnya di depan SMA Kaijou.

"Aku? Aku habis berjemur di pantai untuk pemotretan. Makanya, kulitku agak _tan_ begini." Aomine mendengus kecil, Ia agak tak rela kekasih yang sebelumnya berkulit putih dan mulus itu mejadi seperti dirinya. Eh, tapi, bagaimana tanggapan Kise terhadap warna kulitnya kini—yang _notabene _ serupa dengan Aomine, ya?

"Kise, bagaimana rasanya memiliki kulit _tan_ seperti itu?"

"Aku merasa dekil."

—Kemudian selama seminggu Aomine tidak menemui Kise, entah mengapa.

_**Egoistic**_

Bicara soal kesombongan, Aomine sudah pasti pemenangnya.

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku adalah diriku sendiri."*

Huh? Padahal kau sendiri bisa kalah oleh Kise. Ya, ketika Kise memintamu mengenakan _nekomimi_ beraksen renda berwarna _pink_—dengan ancaman, Ia tidak akan memberimu ciuman kalau kau tidak melakukannya. Betapa konyolnya foto yang terpajang manis di dinding kamar Kise itu.

_**Fake**_

"Jadi … Aomine-_cchi_, kata-katamu soal kau tak peduli padaku itu hanya bohong belaka? Atau kata cintamu ini yang bohong?"

"Dua-duanya."

"EH?!"

"Ya … Karena kata-kata semuanya hanyalah semu—palsu, hanya hatiku yang dapat jujur padamu."

Oke, sejak kapan si bebal Aomine itu dapat menggombal? Gombalan garing tentunya.

_**Game**_

Aomine sangat senang bermain _game_, seperti _game PS, game online, _dan lainnya_. _Tapi satu-satunya _game_ yang paling digemarinya adalah mempermainkan Kise—entah sekedar membuatnya tersipu, bermain _one-on-one _atau 'bermain' dengannya diatas ranjang.

… Dan tentu ketika mereka bermain, Aomine-lah pemenangnya.

_**Home**_

"_Okaeri~_"

"Hn? _Tadaima_."

Terbalik. Seharusnya kau mengucapkan '_tadaima_' sebelum Kise menjawab '_okaeri_', Aomine. Tapi, tunggu—kenapa Kise bisa berada di apartemennya?

_**Insect**_

Siang yang terik di bulan Juli memang sudah sewajarnya diiringi nyanyian serangga musim panas. Tapi, di kediaman Aomine, rasanya posisi serangga kecil berkaki banyak itu telah tergantikan oleh makhluk berambut pirang yang bertelanjang dada di depan pendingin ruangan.

"Berisik. Pulanglah, kalau kau hanya ingin menggangguku, Kise."

"_Hidoi na_~ Aku 'kan hanya ingin menghibur Aomine-_cchi_~"

"Cukup. Kau membuatku tuli."

Dan Kise malah menyanyikan lagu galau karenanya.

_**Joke**_

"_Ne_, Aomine-_cchi_! Binatang apa yang berkaki lima?"

"Bintang laut."

"Ka-kalau begitu. Selang apa yang membuat hati damai?"

"_Selang_manya bersamamu."

"Eh? Kalau, ayam apa yang telurnya berwarna emas dan perak?"

"Celengan ayam."

"Huh! Aomine-_cchi_ tidak bisa diajak bergurau!"

Tidak bisa diajak bergurau atau terlalu pandai untuk tebak-tebakkan _level_ SD sepertimu, Kise?

_**Kids**_

Minggu yang cerah, waktu yang pas untuk sepasang kekasih berjalan-jalan di taman bermain. Kise dengan jaket abu-abu polosnya, kaos biru tua, celana _jeans_ selutut juga _sunglasses,_ serta Aomine dengan kaos kuningnya, celana_ jeans _panjang, dan topi hitam_. _Mereka tampak serasi.

Ketika keduanya sedang beristirahat di bangku taman yang teduh terpayungi oleh dahan pohon yang rimbun, seorang keluarga yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan dua anak kembarnya lewat dihadapan mereka—keluarga itu tampak sangat bahagia.

"_Ne_, Aomine-_cchi_! Ketika kita sudah menikah, aku ingin memiliki dua anak kembar laki-perempuan yang imut seperti itu!" Ujar Kise riang sembari menunjuk keluarga tadi. Aomine menatapnya malas dan bergumam menanggapi pernyataan Kise.

Baru selesai mereka menghabiskan _ice cream_ yang dibelikan oleh Kise, sebuah keluarga dengan anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 2 tahun yang terlihat begitu _cool_ dan orang tua yang _energic_ kembali lewat di hadapan mereka.

"Uwaa—nanti aku juga ingin mempunyai anak yang terlihat keren seperti itu, Aomine-_cchi_!" Kembali dibalas gumaman.

Kali ini, ketika mereka sedang mengantre tiket untuk masuk ke rumah hantu, mereka melihat sebuah keluarga dengan anak perempuan yang menangis ketakutan setelah keluar dari rumah hantu tersebut.

"_Ne_~ Anak perempuan yang penakut seperti itu manis, ya! Aku ingin memiliki anak seperti itu, Aomine-_cchi_!" Aomine bergumam singkat pada pernyataan Kise. Sepertinya sedari tadi Aomine tidak menanggapi kata-kata Kise soal anak-anak itu.

Wahana komidi putar. Aomine berdiri terpaku didepan pintu masuk wahana, sementara tangannya ditarik-tarik oleh Kise yang bersikeras ingin naik wahana yang JELAS untuk anak SD itu. Aomine menatap tajam Kise dari sudut matanya, "Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak, Aomine-_cchi_! Aku ingin naik ini, ayolah~"

"Tidak. Kau saja yang naik, aku akan menunggumu—mungkin."

Kejam.

Kise menggembungkan pipinya. Ia tahu ketika Aomine sudah berkata sesuatu maka Ia tidak akan mudah menariknya kembali. Jadilah Ia mengalah. Keluar dari pintu masuk tersebut dan berdiri merenung di samping pagar wahana. Manik matanya sungguh memancarkan keinginannya untuk menaiki kuda-kuda berwarna-warni yang berputar itu.

Aomine menghela nafas. Kekasihnya memang begini. Lama-lama Ia tak tega juga dan akhirnya menuruti kemauan Kise. Tentu saja, dengan Ia yang hanya berdiri disamping Kise yang menaiki kuda dengan ceria. Kalian berharap apa?

Tujuh putaran berlalu dan kini giliran mereka telah habis. Sepasang kekasih tersebut turun dan keluar dari wahana dengan diiringi tatapan aneh dari para pengunjung lain—wajar saja. Kise tentu tak ambil pusing soal ini, tapi Aomine merasa mukanya harus dilenyapkan entah kemana sekarang juga—tak kuat menanggung malu.

Mereka berhasil keluar dari kerumunan manusia yang mem-_block_ jalan keluar dan ketika itu sebuah keluarga dengan seorang anak perempuan melintas cepat di depan mereka. Anak perempuan berambut pirang, bermata biru kelam, dengan wajah anggun nan cantik dan senyum ceria—sejenak mengalihkan perhatian keduanya pada sosok putri yang sepertinya familiar sekali dimata mereka.

"Kau tahu, Aomine-_cchi_? Aku ingin memiliki anak yang bagaikan putri seperti itu!"

"Yah … Kupikir, aku juga." Senyum lembut Aomine mengiringi jawabannya.

"Dan tentu dengan anak kembar laki-perempuan yang imut, bocah lelaki yang _cool,_ dan anak perempuan cengeng yang manis." Kise menyengir lebar dan ditanggapi wajah _sweatdropped_ Aomine—yang sepertinya baru memikirkan tentang pernyataan Kise yang sudah lalu. "Oh! Beberapa anak lagi yang lucu, manja, sarkastik, pandai, lugu, dan _tomboy_ juga oke!"

.

Oi-oi, memangnya kau ingin punya berapa anak, Kise?

.

... Dan lagi, kau laki-laki.

* * *

_***"Ore ni kateru no wa ore dake da." **_

**_Quotes_ Aomine yang selalu muncul di tiap **_**scene**_** Aomine. **

* * *

_**You can skip this random part~**_

**A/N** : Sekali-kali saya ingin mencoba membuat fiksi selain _angst_ dan juga sudah lama saya ingin membuat _drabbles_. _So, here you go! _

Apakah ini termasuk _**genre humor**_** atau tidak**? Karena saya merasa _humor-_nya garing, jadi tidak saya tulis _genre humor_—tapi jika Anda menghendaki fiksi ini ber-_genre humor _maka dengan segera saya akan mengganti _genre_-nya. (Kalimatnya belibet deh).

Di bagian 'K' saya berikan sedikit bonus fiksi pendek(?). Sebenarnya, itu _project fics_, tapi saya malas untuk berpikir lagi, jadilah disatukan saja disini (_LOL_). Maaf, jangan hajar saya.

_Saa_, apapun saran, pendapat, tanggapan, kritik, dan_ flame_ Anda tentang fiksi ini akan sangat saya hargai.  
_Arigatou gozaimasu!_

_Doumo_,

Shiki


End file.
